


take my hand (take my whole life, too)

by amixii10



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Mutual Pining, Underage Drinking, ladrien
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:38:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24970165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amixii10/pseuds/amixii10
Summary: Ladybug and Adrien form a bond over being famous people with problems.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Kudos: 10





	take my hand (take my whole life, too)

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to do something for ladrien June so here it is! It’s pretty alright, if I do say so myself

“Adrien? Are you here?” Nathalie’s monotone voice calls up the stairs. “Your father has scheduled a meeting with a crucial business client, so he decided that your Chinese lesson will run double the length today.” Adrien walks towards the staircase, at the top end, directly facing Nathalie at the bottom.   
“Thank you, Nathalie,” the blonde sighs tiredly. “Tell him I appreciate the warning.”   
Adrien sulks down the stairs, getting ready to leave for the aforementioned lesson. He makes it out the front steps until he’s whisked up into the air by a very flustered Ladybug.   
“Uh, not that I don’t appreciate it, but why are you kidnapping me?”   
“You looked kind of depressed, so I thought I’d abduct you,” she says, setting them both down on top of a rooftop, “but for real, you should get some rest. You don’t look so hot. Not that you’re not hot! You’re always hot! I’m just saying you look kind of dead on your feet.”   
“Yeah,” he begins, rubbing the back of his neck, “My dad’s been going more hardcore than usual. He kind of sucks.” She scowls. “He’s almost as bad as Hawkmoth, or so I’ve heard. Your classmate always goes on about what a douche that guy is.”   
“Who does?” He asks, curious. “Is it Lila? I bet it’s not. Bet you don’t even know her.”   
“Ah haha, you’re right. I was actually talking about Marinette. She can just go on and on about you and your dad.”   
Adrien smiles at her fondly. “Yeah. I didn’t know that Marinette actually liked me. I thought she still hated me for the beginning of the year.”   
Ladybug shakes her head. “Nah. I think she actually like likes you by the way she talks about you.” Adrien blushes. “So, uh, do you have somewhere to be, or was my kidnapping justified?”   
“Well, I’m supposed to be at a Chinese lesson right now…”  
“Do you want me to swing you there? It’ll be a lot more fun than going in a car, anyway.”   
“Yeah!”   
“Hang on, do you wanna see my favorite place in Paris first? It shouldn’t take too long and it’s not easily accessible to civilians… and who knows when we’ll see each other again.”   
Adrien lights up and nods eagerly. Of course, he’s used to jumping from roof to roof with his baton, but swinging was an entirely different experience- when he was Lordbug it was difficult getting used to swinging rather than jumping- but if he was just holding on to Ladybug, then it would be much more pleasurable.  
It was, admittedly, not pleasant. Swinging so fast gave him whiplash and being so close to his crush made him blush like a tomato, so that resulted in a very flustered Adrien. She had told him to cover his eyes- it would make him feel better and that she wanted to show him her favorite spot in Paris.   
“You can open your eyes now,” she says after setting them down... somewhere. He opens them and looks out to see that they’re at the very top of the Eiffel Tower, a place where tourists and other visitors couldn’t reach. He’d been up there as Chat many times before, but seeing the setting sun from so high up there, completely vulnerable had a different charm.   
“It’s beautiful,” he replies, truly meaning it. He shivers; despite his sweater and overcoat, the wind and chill nip at him.   
“Oh, are you cold? We can go now if you are,” she says, not missing his shivers.   
“No, we can go in a few minutes,” he responds. “I’m not in a rush to get to my mandarin lesson,” he jokes. She moves closer to him, and they both sit.  
“Sometimes, I like to come up here when I’m overwhelmed, from my civilian life or my superpowered one. Being Ladybug has its perks, but it also has some downfalls- like being catcalled and assaulted by a ridiculous amount of reporters. I bet you know all about that,” she says, somewhat bitterly.   
“Yeah. It sucks, being famous, sometimes. But moments like these can make it better.”  
Looking at her yo-yo, she tells him that he has two minutes to get there in time, and she can swing him across the city at that time. He agrees, and that meeting was the future to many more. 

°*°

She drops into the Agreste New Year Gala in a gown over her suit- it was a black A-line dress that went slightly past her knees in the back, with dark red sequins on the bodice. She found Adrien as soon as she was done talking to the officials about her job. They snuck out a bottle of wine when no one was looking and crept up to the roof of the mansion to get away from everyone. Chloe had been hounding them both all night so when they finally got her off of their tails, they both expected her to get akumatized, but having Sabrina there with her made up for it. They drank and told each other stories, (some of which they already knew since they had been there, but they couldn’t very well say that, now could they?), and they played stupid party games like truth or dare or never have I ever which involved them both drunk and stupid with adrenaline. When the clock hit 11:59, they paused to look at each other.   
“Do you-?”   
“Can I-?”   
They laugh in unison and slowly lean in, and at that moment the clock strikes midnight.


End file.
